


All That Glitters

by helloitskrisha



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And a Sprinkle of Carlotta/Sorelli, Angst, Drama, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Hollywood Movie Star AU, Humor, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Romance, With a Healthy Dose of Pharoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitskrisha/pseuds/helloitskrisha
Summary: Carlotta Giudicelli was a popular movie star in the late ‘90s, best known for her leading role in the musical “Hannibal.” When she finds out that the film is being remade with a complete unknown cast in the lead, she becomes obsessed with taking back the part that was once hers.Her plans—and her life—change once she gets to know Christine Daaé.(entry to littlelonghairedoutlaw’s POTO Rarepairs Contest)
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Carlotta Giudicelli, Erik | Phantom of the Opera/The Persian
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has actually been brewing in my mind for a long time (mostly while I was watching Minnie Driver being amazing in the 2004 movie haha) but I haven't had the courage to write it until now. Littlelonghairedoutlaw's POTO Rarepairs Contest gave me the perfect excuse to finally get this plot bunny out of my brain and onto the page. Hope you guys like it :')
> 
> Happy reading, y'all! <3

Carlotta Giudicelli is certain of one thing: She _hates_ Christine Daaé.

Sure, she’s never actually met the girl. Yes, she’s never even heard of her before today. But Carlotta is sure that this _little toad_ is the bane of her existence, the reason for all of her misfortunes.

It all started with a phone call.

She had been waiting to hear from her agent all day. Even as she tried to distract herself by lounging by the pool of her glamorous Los Angeles mansion or working out in her personal gym, she could not stop staring at the little device, waiting for its tell-tale ring and for the words “G. Andre” to light up her screen.

As she settled onto her stylish divan, margarita in hand, she contemplated calling him and demanding an update. Fortunately, she managed to stop herself from pushing the call button. Too many agents have quit on her already, and she could not risk losing this one.

Alone in her large and beautiful house, Carlotta suddenly felt anxious. Ever since she received word that _Hannibal_ , the movie musical that had turned her from Broadway darling to Hollywood A-lister, was being remade, she knew that this was her chance to make up for past mistakes and get back into the limelight.

Surely, the studio wouldn’t consider anyone else for the lead female role! She _made_ Elissa! Without her, the original movie wouldn’t have become as successful as it was, the rare box-office hit that also landed almost universal critical acclaim. 

She and her leading man, Ubaldo Piangi, had garnered numerous acting awards for their roles in the blockbuster, becoming internationally famous seemingly overnight. In her mind’s eye, she still vividly remembers the glowing reviews, the way the crowd cheered for her as she walked down the red carpet, how fans from all over the world sent her the sweetest gifts. 

Almost two decades have passed since then. She was now in her early forties (though she would never admit that fact to anyone), and she had stumbled quite a bit from the heights she once reached. 

If she could turn back time, there was so much she would do differently. She wouldn’t have picked projects with outright terrible scripts just because they offered her the lead. Letting herself get video-taped while yelling at her assistant, which then allowed those trashy tabloids to call her an unmanageable diva and ruin her reputation, was a mistake. Then, there was the matter of her personal affairs, how she fueled the rumors and public speculation about her relationships with her co-stars.

This remake was a chance at a fresh start, a way for her to regain the love and adoration of the public.

From outside her glass-paneled windows, she could see that the sun was starting to set. Still no word from Andre. 

She briefly wondered whether she should invite Ubaldo over for drinks or send flirty texts to Sorelli to distract herself from the sense of dread that was starting to creep into her skin. But before she could make a move, her phone finally rang and she answered it much too quickly.

“Carlotta, _darling_ , how are you?” Andre beamed from the other line.

“Took you long enough! I’ve been waiting for you to call all day!”

When nothing but silence greeted her, she cleared her throat and softened her tone. “Never mind that, darling Andre, what did the studio say? When do I get the script?”

“Here’s the thing…” Andre paused, seeming to suck in a breath, “You don’t get a script. You didn’t get the role.”

“WHAT?”

“Sorry, hun. I tried to negotiate with the studio heads but they already cast someone else.”

“Who could possibly play the role better?! I am an Oscar-nominated actress and a two-time Tony Award winner!”

“It seems that the studio wants a fresh face for Elissa, and Christine Daaé fits the bill.”

She scoffed, “I’ve never heard of her.”

“That’s because she’s a total unknown, the studio’s newest discovery! A lovely young singer from Sweden. They showed me her audition tapes, and she’s pretty impressive.”

Carlotta was outraged. Who could be more _impressive_ than her? With a huff, she asked, “Did you even _try_ to fight for me? Or did you get distracted by the pretty young ingénue too?!”

An audible sigh sounded from the line. “Carlotta, hun, you know I _adore_ you but this is _exactly_ why it’s so hard to get you new projects. Everyone still remembers your diva tantrums from the last film you made, and you’re not doing _anything_ to shed that image. Your rep is working against you... And, frankly, my dear, you’re not getting any younger.”

She gasped dramatically, “How dare you? I’m only 35!”

Somehow, she could sense him rolling his eyes at her. “ _Sure, hun_.”

“Alright, listen, I need that role. So, who do I have to convince? Who is in charge of casting?”

Andre paused, “Well, I doubt you can change their minds, but, if you’re serious, I can arrange a meeting with the de Chagny brothers… as well as the, _um_ , the _creative producer_.”

At this statement, Carlotta sucked in a breath. So, _Erik_ was responsible for this? She should have known! That man has hated her since the beginning of time. But, if getting Erik on board with casting her was what she needed to get her glory days back, then maybe it could be worth it.

“Fine,” she sighed, “Set up the meeting and leave the rest to me. I’m sure I can convince them that I’m the best woman for the job.”

As Carlotta ended the call, a determined gleam showed in her eyes. Christine Daaé be damned. She was going to get that role. No matter what.

**...**

The meeting was going about as well as Carlotta expected. It was easy enough to convince studio head Philippe de Chagny that she was a better fit for the role than the Daaé girl. He was a businessman, not a filmmaker. His concern lay only with what would make the film more marketable and profitable.

Carlotta had swayed him on the fact that, unlike Christine, she already had a fanbase who would rush to see the remake if she were in it. She is a proven box office draw, having starred in a string of financially successful films (though they were lambasted by critics).

Raoul, Philippe’s younger brother, was new to show business, an apprentice still learning his trade. Though it was apparent to Carlotta that the younger de Chagny was quite taken with the Daaé girl, he still deferred to Philippe when it came to making major decisions for the studio.

The only real challenge was, as she anticipated, Erik.

Erik Khan was a well-respected figure in filmmaking circles. The eccentric genius, he was often called. Tall, mysterious, always so elegantly dressed, never without a mask. 

Though he often preferred to take control from behind the scenes, his natural charm and showmanship made him an object of much public speculation. He has been the director and creative producer of countless successful films, and Garnier Studio has benefited greatly from his artistic vision. Philippe usually let him take the reins when it came to the actual production and filmmaking process, as long as he made decisions that did not go over the budget.

The problem was, he did not like Carlotta. At all.

They had worked on a few projects together previously and they always butted heads. Two overly dramatic, unrelenting divas who disagreed on almost everything.

Ever the perfectionist, Erik would make Carlotta retake a scene more than five times to get the perfect shot, even if the first take was already good. To spite him, she would never follow his direction, choosing to do the exact opposite of what he asked.

Suffice to say, they’ve never gotten along. But Carlotta was determined to get this role and if that meant making peace with Erik and swallowing a bit of her pride, then she would do it.

Erik had stayed silent throughout the meeting so far, careful and calculated. Like a viper waiting for the right moment to strike. Carlotta knew that she had to appeal to his humanity, and pretending to be interested in his personal life was the best way to do it.

“So, Erik, how’s your _gorgeous_ police officer husband?” she asked, smiling and trying to be her most charming self.

“Don’t bring Nadir into this. It’s not going to help your case,” he scowled, “And we already have an Elissa. This meeting is over.”

Philippe interjected, “But she does make a good point about her fanbase. Plenty of people would love to see her reprise the role. Besides, Ubaldo Piangi is returning as the male lead.”

“Please,” Erik scoffed, “Piangi is an asset. Having Carlotta associated with this remake, on the other hand, will be a marketing disaster. Or have you all forgotten that the general public still sees her as ‘that diva who threw a fit because her assistant ordered the wrong kind of coffee’? Christine is inexperienced, yes, but I assure you all that audiences around the world will love her as soon as they hear her sing.”

“I agree. Christine is an absolutely wonderful singer and I think that people will love her!” Raoul added, a dreamy smile plastered on his face.

Carlotta swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat at the mention of Christine. Instead of reacting with outrage, as is her wont, she flipped her fiery red curls and smiled at the three men.

“You don’t know _for sure_ what the public will think of her. Casting an unknown in the lead is risky. Why not cast her in a supporting role instead? Besides, audiences don’t usually care about what goes on behind the scenes. As long as I give them a perfect performance, everything else won’t matter.”

Philippe seemed to consider this, but Erik spoke up, glaring at Carlotta before the other man could say a word, “I have worked with you on more than one film, and your behavior on set has caused far more problems than you’re worth. I can also prove _objectively_ that casting you in a high-profile potential blockbuster would be a financial risk.”

Bringing out his laptop, he showed them all a PowerPoint presentation that included a bunch of graphs and charts.

“I have collected data about Carlotta’s filmography. Her movies have all made a profit, yes, but, as you can see by the downward turn of the line graph, each subsequent film has made less than the previous one. This suggests diminishing returns, which, in turn, suggests that audiences are losing interest in movies with her in the starring role. Carlotta may have been a draw in the ’90s but it’s clear that she no longer has as big of a fanbase as she says.”

“Furthermore,” Erik continued, showing off a pie chart, “This is a chart of the additional expenses from _Faust_ , the movie that Carlotta and I worked on together. Note that the production on this film was a disaster because Carlotta here refused to follow direction, which forced us to go over-budget for multiple reshoots, paying the cast and crew for staying on set for extra weeks, and even unnecessary CGI to cover up her mistakes.”

Philippe nodded his head and hummed thoughtfully as Erik passed slide after slide of charts that somehow proved that Carlotta was not worth hiring. Although her anger was flaring up within her, she managed to suppress her urge to lash out. 

Everything he said was true and she knew it.

“And finally, I’ve made it clear that there are significant financial reasons against casting Carlotta. But I would like to reiterate the main reason for casting Christine. Speaking as the film’s creative director, she’s the _ideal_ choice.”

The final slide was a YouTube video of Christine. She was an innocent-looking, mousy haired young woman, dressed in a simple shirt, staring directly into the webcam with a shy smile on her face. Carlotta would’ve laughed at how utterly plain she looked. Not movie star quality at all.

But then, Erik clicked ‘play’ and the sarcastic laughter died in her throat. Christine’s voice was magnificent. Beautiful, ethereal, _transcendent_. There was a brightness in her song that reminded Carlotta of sunshine, of being caressed by the wind on a warm summer day. But there was also melancholy, like the bluish hues of a quiet ocean, a tone that made her nostalgic for a past she never had.

In her many years starring in countless Broadway and Hollywood productions, she had never heard such a voice. She knew that she would’ve usually felt envy after hearing that, but she felt only warmth. The song had seeped into her soul, tearing down the walls that had built around her heart over the years.

When she glanced at the awed expressions on Philippe and Raoul’s faces, she knew that she had lost.

**…**

Frustration, anger, and defeat thundered in Carlotta’s heart as soon as she arrived home. Walking past countless portraits and paintings of herself (which usually brought her joy and pride but made her feel nothing but pain tonight), all she could think about was Christine Daaé.

Who was this girl? Where did she come from? How could someone so _average_ have such a powerful impact on her?

Carlotta couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning in bed as she remembered the video that Erik had played. She could easily picture Christine as Elissa, her innocence bringing genuineness and humanity to the role.

Her thoughts would not give her peace. So, she did what all bitter teenagers did to the girls who stole their boyfriends: stalked Christine on social media.

Googling her name did not yield a ton of results, but she did find a YouTube channel called LittleLotteSings where Christine sang covers of popular pop songs in her bedroom. For hours, Carlotta watched every single video. 

The channel didn’t get too many views. And only one user, angel_of_music01, regularly left encouraging feedback and helpful advice in the comments. But Carlotta was completely enthralled by what she heard.

When she had exhausted Christine’s YouTube, she moved on to her public Facebook page. There wasn’t much to see there, only a few pictures of Christine performing in small venues for birthday parties and maybe a handful of encouraging posts from her friends.

She then tried to see if Christine was on Instagram, but her profile was private. Taking a deep breath, Carlotta clicked ‘follow.’ Within seconds, her request was approved. And immediately after, she received a direct message from Christine.

_“OMG. Carlotta!!! I can’t believe you followed me. I’m such a huge fan! Your work in the original Hannibal is my INSPIRATION. Your fabulous shoes will be impossible to fill, but I will try my best to be a worthy Elissa in my own right :)”_

Carlotta smiled like there was no tomorrow.

**…**

Countless sleepless nights and multiple DMs later, Carlotta and Christine decided to meet in person. Filming would begin in a few weeks and Christine asked Carlotta for acting tips.

A part of Carlotta wondered if she could use this opportunity to sabotage Christine by giving her bad advice, forcing the studio to fire her. But, strangely enough, she no longer felt as bitter as she did before. Christine always seemed so earnest and genuine in all their interactions. Naïve, sure, but charming nonetheless.

When she told Sorelli about the situation, the other woman laughed and teased her for falling for someone so young. Carlotta scoffed and insisted that Christine wasn’t her type. And, truly, she hadn’t been interested in anyone like Christine before. She had always dated conceited Hollywood types, men and women whose egos matched (or even far outmatched) her own.

Even her on/off lover Sorelli, a dancer she had met on the set of _Faust_ , needed to constantly be in the spotlight.

Christine was different. In every interaction they’ve ever had, the young woman just seemed so down-to-earth and humble. It was both unnerving and delightful to witness.

They met at a small café in downtown LA. Not Carlotta’s usual scene, but she was willing to give it a shot just to finally meet this girl that she hasn’t stopped thinking about for almost a month.

And when the young woman walked through the door, Carlotta’s heart skipped a beat. Looking lovely in a modest summer dress and a red scarf, so different from the way she usually dressed in her videos, Christine smiled as she approached the table. There was still a sense of wonder in her eyes, a rosy blush in her cheeks, but these only made her even more irresistible in Carlotta’s eyes.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Christine muttered shyly as she extended her hand to the woman in front of her.

She did not want to admit it, but maybe, perhaps, probably she _didn’t hate_ Christine.

**…**

Being with Christine was like reliving a past that she never experienced. Carlotta didn’t have much of a childhood because she had been in the show business for almost her entire life.

At age seven, she got her first acting gig starring in a cereal commercial. At age thirteen, she was cast in a minor role in a moderately successful sitcom. At age seventeen, she was making waves as a rising star on Broadway. And by age twenty-three, she finally got her big break, playing Elissa in _Hannibal_.

Her entire life was one big stage, always having to play a part for an audience, whether it was her family, her co-stars, her fans, or her lovers. But with Christine, she could let her hair down and simply enjoy the view.

Their interactions started innocently enough. Carlotta would help Christine run her lines, give her acting tips, and even advise her on how to handle showbiz politics. She would see the way the younger woman looked up to her, gazing at her fondly when she thought she couldn’t see.

And soon, they started talking about more personal matters. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, interests, gossip on their co-workers. The transition from mentorship to friendship was seamless. The more time they spent around one another, the further thoughts of acting and movies and _Hannibal_ flew from their minds.

**…**

It was Christine’s idea to go camping together the weekend before filming officially began. Carlotta had never enjoyed spending time outdoors. The very thought of getting her designer boots caked in mud and perfectly manicured fingernails chipped from handling firewood made her shudder.

But when Christine smiled so sweetly and looked at her with those innocent blue eyes, how could she resist?

And once they were there, holding hands by the firelight, an odd sense of calm wrapped itself around her. Christine told her stories about how she and her father used to spend nights under the stars when they didn’t have enough money to find suitable lodging. She would then proceed to point out the constellations and tell her tales that her father had shared with her as a child.

Carlotta was used to always being the one who spoke, but, for once, she felt content to simply listen. To watch as Christine animatedly gestured at the heavens, a reflection of the starlight gleaming in her ocean-blue eyes, the moon illuminating her brown curls in streaks of silver.

And it was then that Carlotta gently cupped Christine’s face and brought their lips together.

Though she had kissed so many people before, this one felt as precious as her first. It was almost like she was reliving moments of her youth but without the pressure of having to live up to the expectations of everyone around her.

Christine was the water to Carlotta’s fire, the calm to her chaos, the light to her darkness. When the fire died down, they retreated to their tent, fingers entwined, souls full of light.

Carlotta could no longer deny the truth. She loved Christine Daaé.

**…**

The bliss did not last for long. As soon as filming started, a black cloud seemed to descend on Carlotta’s heart.

She tried to be good, tried to be the woman that deserved Christine. But it was agony seeing someone else—even if that _someone else_ was the woman she loved—wear the costume she had once worn in her youth.

Christine looked so happy, singing and dancing as Elissa. She would invite Carlotta to watch her on set, and, for the aging diva, it was painful to deal with the reality that she had truly been replaced.

Memories of her time as a young starry-eyed actress flashed before her eyes. She had worked so hard to become successful in this industry, had given up the best years of her life for a world that dumped her as soon as the newest little ingenue came into view.

“Are you alright, Carlotta? What are you thinking about?”

“What?” she reacted as though she were snapping out of a trance.

“Is everything okay?” Christine gave a sympathetic smile.

She waved a dismissive hand at her and replied, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You looked really upset.”

Carlotta snapped, “I don’t need your concern or your pity!”

With a huff, she walked away without turning to look back at the confused and hurt Christine she left behind. A tall, dark figure witnessed the exchange and decided to follow.

**…**

A puff of vapor flew from her lips and made a little dark cloud in the air. She hadn’t smoked in a long while, having long overcome her nicotine habit, but the ache inside her was becoming overwhelming and this was the only solution she could think of.

She was lucky that the studio’s parking lot was empty, lest anyone see her in this state.

“You do realize that cigarettes are terrible for your lungs?” A deep, familiar voice beckoned to her.

“Does it matter? It’s not like anyone’s hiring me to sing anymore… And you’re one to talk. Weren’t you hooked on heroin or something, way back when?”

“Opium,” Erik replied, stepping out of the shadows, “And I’ve left that behind me. You should probably follow my lead.”

“I don’t want your advice.”

“Yes, but it looks like you _need_ it.”

She took another huff of her cigarette and turned away from him. “Leave me alone, Erik.”

A moment of heavy silence hung in the air between them, and Carlotta wondered if it were possible to be deafened by quiet. Finally, Erik spoke again.

“Do you want to know why we’ve never gotten along?”

“Is it because you’re intimidated by my beauty and talent?” Carlotta teased.

Erik dramatically rolled his eyes, but she could see a hint of a smile on his face. “I’m hard on you because you remind me of myself. I was exactly like you—a career-driven loner who was unwilling to let anyone help me or even simply get to know me. I convinced myself that this was how I always should be, that mere mortals could never comprehend my genius and artistry, that I’m doomed to live alone in this pedestal I built for myself.”

He paused as if waiting for Carlotta to deny what he was saying. When she did not reply, he continued, “When I met Nadir, everything changed. Suddenly, there was someone who cared for me, who always wanted to know how my day is going, always kept my feet on the ground.

I pushed him away at first because I was afraid. I’ve lived this solitary lifestyle for so long and letting someone into my world was a frightening prospect. He never gave up on me… He took my mask off, _both literally and figuratively_. He made me better. As for you… don’t push her away just because you’re afraid. Tell her how you really feel.”

Carlotta tried to come up with a clever comeback or a sarcastic reply, but she was secretly moved by Erik’s words. Instead, she uttered a sincere “thank you.” And the two of them shared an awkward hug before quickly pulling away.

“This never happened,” Erik said.

“Agreed,” she replied with a wide smile.

**…**

The truth was not easy to admit, but Christine was patient and kind and understanding. Carlotta almost felt bad for baring her soul and seeing that worried look in her eyes, the way her delicate features contorted into an expression of concern.

But Christine assured her that she was happy to listen. She let Carlotta lay her head on her lap, stroking her red curls as they cuddled by the fireplace.

“It’s just hard to accept that I’m… past my prime.”

“Oh, hush,” Christine replied with a stern expression, “You’ve aged like fine wine. Truly the most gorgeous and talented woman I’ve ever met.”

Carlotta let out a hearty laugh and cupped Christine’s face, “You flatter me. Of all the women that could have been hired for this role, I’m glad it was you.”

“Well, I have Erik and Raoul to thank for that. Erik helped me improve my voice and fought to cast me. Raoul was the one who convinced Philippe to even let me audition.”

A soft smile formed on Carlotta’s lips, “You undersell yourself, my dove. You were already a star. They only helped the world see you shine.”

**…**

The bright lights, the fabulous gowns, the distinct _click_ of the cameras, the way the red carpet accentuated her black high heels—Carlotta had missed it all. Tonight, she felt like a star again as she posed for the photographers and answered questions about the premiere of Erik’s latest masterpiece _Don Juan Triumphant_.

Best of all, Christine was by her side the entire time.

“Carlotta!” a reporter called out to her, “Is it true that you and Christine Daaé are going to be co-leads in a new project?”

She flashed her brightest smile, “Well, after the success of the _Hannibal_ remake, Garnier Studio was eager to greenlight another musical. Talks are still underway, but you’ll likely hear more news about _Il Muto_ soon enough.”

Christine gripped her arm and the look in her eyes was so full of light and love. As they walked to the theater, they passed Erik and Nadir, both looking dapper in their suits. The two men smiled and nodded as they walked by.

The film was… _interesting_ , Carlotta thought. Erik tried to be a bit more experimental in the score and direction, so she wasn’t sure if the movie would have mass appeal. Carlotta was given a minor part and she felt pride at her performance, regardless of how little screen time she had.

But she was certain of one thing: Christine was perfect as Aminta, the leading female role. The perfect mix of sweet and seductive.

_And she’s all mine_ , Carlotta thought to herself.

At the end of the premiere, Carlotta and Christine decided not to join the after-party, instead driving away to the private camping spot that had come to be theirs where they set up a little picnic with fruits and wine and music.

The whole scene was cinematic. Two women slow-dancing under the stars, holding each other tight as the light of the moon gleamed in their eyes.

But Carlotta would never want to share this moment with anyone else.

She felt Christine’s soft lips brush against hers and tasted the sweet strawberries in her tongue. A gentle “I love you” was whispered in her ear, and she felt herself coming close to tears. She said the words back, a silent promise in her eyes.

As the music drew them closer, entwining their minds, bodies, and souls, all she could think about was how foolish she had once been.

How could _anyone_ ever hate Christine Daaé?

**(moodboard created by the wonderful[@littlelonghairedoutlaw](https://littlelonghairedoutlaw.tumblr.com/))**


End file.
